Sash locks for double hung window assemblies are commonly known in the art. A double hung window assembly generally has an upper sash window and a lower sash window within a master frame. Typical sash locks draw opposed frame members of the sash windows together and lock the sashes preventing them from sliding within the master frame.
One problem associated with typical sash locks is their ability to be manipulated by an intruder from outside the window assembly. That is, sash locks generally include some type of rotatable actuator arm and cam. The actuator is rotatable from an unlocked to a locked position. With some sash locks, the actuator arm or cam may be manipulated from the outside by a skilled intruder using a thin knife, stiff wire, or other diabolical tool of intrusion.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.